It's Not Over, It's Just Beginning
by princess10852003
Summary: A continuation from I'll Take the High Road will contain spoilers. Ruthie&Martin. R&R! Please.


Ruthie just fell to her bed.

"Why? Why now? Why are they coming here?"

Ruthie was ranting to herself when the phone rung and she just assumed it was Lucy.

"Luce, just say you'll try to get mom and dad to go back to Glen Oak. Please, I will come home, soon. Just please don't make me come back now. Especially now, when I am _normal_ and I don't have to see the people I don't want to see."

"You finished yet?" Martin said on the other line.

Shocked and stunned she just replied.

"What do you want?"

"Whoa, look obviously you're mad at Lucy, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, your best friend."

"Who said you were my best friend?"

"Okay so you're mad at me now?"

"Martin, we just recently started talking again after, oh I don't know 3 months of not talking or seeing each other and now you're calling me at 1am in the morning? What do you want?"

"Can we fight some other time please? Sandy and I are engaged."

Ruthie was silent for what it seemed like an eternity.

"Ruthie?"

"Uh, yeah…hi"

"Hi, you're what?"

"Engaged."

"Engaged, to Sandy?"

"Yeah."

Ruthie just hung up the phone. "Great this night couldn't get any better."

Martin was sitting there shocked that she just had hung up on her. He waited a minute for her to call him back.

"She's not going to call back." Sandy said looking at him staring at his phone.

"Who isn't going to call back?" He said putting his phone down.

"Ruthie. That is who you were just on the phone with, right?"

"Why would you say that?" Ignoring the question.

"Because, she's the only person who gets to you like that, who makes you so mad you will wait and wait until she calls back and then she doesn't and you end up calling her back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Martin, just call her I know you're dying to."

"No…no, I'm not."

"Yes you are." She said walking away.

He looked over at his phone. "Why isn't she calling me back?"

He gave up and pressed 'send' and saw Ruthie's number and hit the button.

She picked up, and she wasn't saying anything.

"I know you're there Ruthie. I can hear you hate for me right now."

Nothing, at all it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Ruthie Marie Camden."

"Never call me that again." She said with a hint of a stuffy nose.

"Were you just crying?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. I can hear it in your voice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing to bother you with Mr. I am engaged."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, look I need to go, my boyfriend just walked in the door." And with that she hung up and just fell to her bed. "What boyfriend?"

Annie and Eric had walked into her room.

"Ruthie!"

"Mom, Dad." Wiping the tears from her face… "Hi…I didn't think you would be here until the morning."

"Were you just crying?" Annie asked.

"Have you talked to Lucy?" Eric asked worriedly.

"Actually, I have but no I wasn't crying over what we were fighting about. I was crying over…Ma—my boyfriend Marty. He just broke up with me over the phone."

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry." Annie said pulling her into a hug.

"Well, maybe that's the perfect time for you to maybe come home?" Eric asked.

"No, not right now, I can't face hi—what ever you are about to tell me. I need to be a grown up."

"Ruthie, just come home with us okay?"

"Can I get some sleep first, it's 1 AM."

"Sure thing, we'll go to the hotel and you get some sleep."

Eric and Annie left the room and Ruthie just sat up in her bed and all she could think about was Martin.

Her cell rang again. It was him.

"Look, I know you are way to far away to hear about my lectures and you can even hang up with me right now if you want. But you are and always will be my best friend and instead of me going to bed with my fiancé I am at my house driving myself crazy, thinking you hate me. I don't want us to hate each other anymore. Those three months that I—that we weren't talking I hated my self, for not being there for you, with you. I just want you to be happy and if this boyfriend makes you happy than I am happy but can you be happy for me and Sandy? Please?"

"Martin—I, I, I don't have a boyfriend anymore, he just broke up with me."

"So you'll be coming home right?"

"I guess I have no choice to."

"That's great, I miss you buddy."

"No you don't, your just saying that."

"Probably but you don't know that." He smirked. "Okay so, tell me about this boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend and by the way, you are way too young to have a serious relationship with anyone."

"So there is the, oh so lovely lecture I was waiting for, and must I remind you that you were my age when you fell in love with Cecilia?"

"Okay, well that was different, she was a senior and I was a sophomore."

"And how is that any different from us?"

Martin who was pacing stopped dead in his tracks. "Did she just say that? Was Sandy right?"

"Martin…'ello?" Brewer!!!"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Now look who has decided to be all broody, just because of a silly comment?"

"Very funny, look I should sleep. I will call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, yeah sure, night!"

**AN: This just had to be written. I flipped when I saw the scene, so I just had to. I really really really love writing Ruthie and Martin. So I hope you guys want me to continue. This will contain spoilers. So if you're spoiler free don't read. But I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me to update again if you want it.**


End file.
